Leave out all the rest
by SensesFail01
Summary: After learning about Nathan being shot, Claire goes to Odessa to find the last person she ever expected to see. Now they must help save the world again. Paire
1. Unbelievable

Claire sat on her couch. She could not believe it. Just a few moments ago she got a phone call from a hospital in Texas. They told her Nathan had been shot and was in the Odessa hospital. She had no idea how they knew who she was, but Claire didn't really think about that.

She had to go see Nathan, her _real_ father. Of course her mother would never allow it though.

'_I have to try'_

Claire wiped away a few tears and stood up. She took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen where her mother sat. She too had heard about the shooting. Her mother looked up from what she was doing when Claire walked in. "M-mom..." Claire managed to say "Mom...I have to go see him. He's my dad and I have to be there. Ple-" Her mother cut her off. "Claire, hurry up and pack, i'll take you to the airport."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was three hours later and Claire was leaving an airplane. Her mother and Lyle had stayed home while she flew all the way to Odessa, Texas. After she left the airport Claire went outside. It was a sunny warm evening. Not the appropriate kind of weather for what had happened.

'_Sombody had tried to kill Nathan'_

Claire hailed a taxi and got in, the driver was a young looking man wearing a backwards baseball cap. She gave him directions to the hospital where Nathan was and sat back.

Over the past few hours so much had happened. Nathan had been shot. Who shot him? Claire tried to think of all the possibilities but her mind was sort of foggy. It couldn't have been Sylar, that guy had died. So who else was there? Why would sombody want to kill Nathan? He had been giving some kind of press confrence, that's all she knew.

It was completetly unbelievable, Nathan had been shot. That's impossible, Claire though. This can't hapen to Nathan. But it had happened.

"Hey ma'am, we're here" the cab driver announced, pulling up in front of a large hospital Claire had been to once when she was really young. She paid the driver before grabbing her bag and getting out. he pulled away leaving her standing alone in front of the hospital.

She walked inside and went to the front desk. After telling the nurse who she was looking for Claire walked away looking for the room Nathan was in. She couldn't see him because he was in surgery.

Caire walked down a long hallway. The floor had white and black tiles. She stared at them as she walked. Finally Claire found the room she was looking for. Outside of it sitting on the floor so he was leaning against the wall, was Peter.

**A/N: So this chapter is really short, the next few will be much longer.**


	2. Turn and run

Peter looked different now. His hair was much shorter. He was wearing a dark blue jacket and blue jeans. There was somthing dark red on his hands, she relized it was blood. Claire walked over and he looked up at her. At first she couldn't believe it. But he was really there. She wanted to run over and hug him, but found that she couldn't move. This wasn't possible, he had died that night at Kirby plaza, hadn't he?

Claire was so overwhelmed for a moment. "Peter?..." she asked uncertainly. He stood up and looked at her. "Claire..."

She was so shocked, he was really alive standing right there in front of her. "Peter I...". Without saying another word Claire hugged him. She had been so sure he was gone forever. She felt him hug her back.

"Peter, what happened...who shot him?" she asked in a low voice. Peter let go of her and she slowly pulled away from him. "I don't know...it's not good, " he replied quietly " but when I find out who did this I swear to God..." he stopped there and looked up at her. She would never forget the look in his eyes.

Claire pulled him into another hug. "What happened?". She could feel him shaking a little. He must have been terrified.

Peter briefly hugged her back before pulling away and looking at her. "I don't know...Nathan was just giving a speech when sombody..." Peter stopped there and looked in the room behind him. His brother had been in surgery for what seemed like hours. "I can't believe...how?" Claire couldn't think of the right words. Peter turned and looked at her again.

Before he could even begin to respond, the power shut off. The whole hospital grew completely dark. Claire looked around, startled. Peter looked up at the ceiling. Claire already had a really bad feeling. "Peter?..." she said quietly, moving closer to him. He looked over at her "What's going on?"

"I don't-" Peter was cut off by the sound of a crash in the front lobby. Claire screamed and grabbed Peters arm a little too hard. "Peter! What as that?".

Peter looked around the pitch black hallway. "I don't know...". Claire looked at him, he was looking down the hall. Just then a loud noise interrupted the silence followed by people screaming. Both Peter and Claire looked towards the lobby where the noise was coming from. The sound of glass shattering rang through the hall.

Claire looked around in fear, she felt like somthing was watching her. Then she saw it, a dark figure stepped around the corner and looked straight at Peter and her. She felt her heart racing and tightened her grip on Peters arm. The figure reminded her of Sylar, which reminded her of homecoming.

Peter grabbed her hand right as the figure came closer. "Claire run!". She didn't even think about it, but ran away. Peter followed her and then stopped. "Peter!"

"What about Nathan?" he asked, looking behind him. Claire knew they had to leave, but Peter did have a point. "He'll be ok but we have to go, come on". The figure was walking slowly as if he had plenyt of time. Peter hesitated before following Claire down another corridor. There weren't any other doctors or patients in sight. Nobody else was really around now.

It was like the whole hospital was empty besides Claire, Peter, and whoever was chasing them. Even thought they were running very fast, Claire could hear footsteps echoing behind them. Since it was so dark both Peter and Claire had to avoid running into objects like cabinents and stools. Peter stopped running and raised his arm at the figure.

Blue sparks shot out of his hand and hit the figure, throwing him back against a wall. Claire already knew where he got that power from. The figure slowly started to get off the floor but they didn't stay to see it. Claire grabbed Peters hand and pulled him down the hallway. They both ran down another long corridor and Peter stopped.

"Claire, you need to go". He looked behind him, Claire didn't go anywhere. "What about you?" she asked, afraid to leave. He turned around and looked at her. "Don't worry about it just go ok?" Claire didn't move, she couldn't move. If she left and somthing bad happened to Peter it would be all her fault.

"Claire just go!" he said loudly. Claire flinched a little before turning around and running away from him, from their attacker. She was pretty sure it was sombody else with powers by now, it had to be. She ran down another long hallway. Why did this hospital have to be so confusing. What was going on? Who was attacking them? It couldn't be Sylar, he had died at kirby plaza right? Of course that's wht she thought about Peter as well. And he was just fine, well sort of anyway. Claire couldn't help but feel bad about what had happened.

Of course she would because Peter was her uncle and Nathan was her father but this feeling was worse than when her other father had been shot just a short while ago. Claire could remember that as if it just happened. She suddenly relized her mind was wondering.

Somthing told her that this had to be Sylar. There was nobody else that would do this unless aother spycho that had superpowers knew about Peter and herself. Somthing suddenly stopped Claire before she got much further down the hall. Sombody screamed out in pain and right away she knew it was Peter.

Her whole body just froze and her blood even felt frozen in her veins. Instead of going any further Claire turned around and looked behind her. She had to go back and help. So she started running back the way she had just came. Finally after moments of searching and panicking she found the two and discovered the attacker was Sylar. Peter was on the ground unconscious and Sylar was looking around, more than likely trying to find Claire, she knew it. He swore under his breath before turning back to Peter and kneeling down in front of him.Claire felt as if she would vomit. Her whole body froze up once again.

_He's going to kill him..._

unless Claire did somthing. But what? She knew Sylar could easily over power her. But then again she could heal. Finally she made a decision. "Leave him alone." she said, taking a step closer to Sylar. He looked up at her and seemed both surprised and saitisfied he had found her. "Claire..." he said slowly, when he spoke Claire flinched worse than earlier "How are you?"

At that exact moment Claire knew she made a terrible mistake. Sylar had killed Peter once before and Claire knew he could probably find a way to kill her too. He took a step closer and Claire felt trapped, like there was no escape.

**A/N: Sorry but yes this is another short chapter. Anyway i'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and I hope this isn't confusing.**


End file.
